The Last Adventure of Its Time
by luv101
Summary: Bulma is sent on a diplomatic mission for her father, but after just 2 weeks on Planet Vegeta she is going to be a spy on 1 of Freiza's planet. Chapt 5, lemon, content ETC.. REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

WARNING: This fic will contain violence, adult language, sexual content, sexual references. I don't own DBZ just for the record.

ENJOY

The Last Adventure of Its Time.

He was laying in a field, time seemed to exscape him some how. His thoughts were lost in the words of the book that layed on his stomach without contempt. He took a deep breath and continued to read the graphic adventure of Tuka and the Lost. His hair sweeped infront of his cut face, black.. almost. A rather large gust of wind pushed all of his unrully hair in his face, but he paid no mind as his dark eyes sweep the pages of the bloody novel. His arms flexed under his leather armor as he flipped page after page reading throughouly. The crest on his black armor was of a red monkey with various designs around the monkey whenever he turned the page with his right arm it would scrunch up. Finaly as he turned the last page he heard a sharp feminine scream from the distance and dropped his book, imediately jumping to his feet; he gripped at his incrested sword, taking it out of its scabboard. He started at a sprint, realising that the sword wouldn't help at the moment and put it back into scabboard. He stopped after about 200 yards and got down to one knee and listened very carefully for another clue at where the scream came from. His horse was grazing the field waiting patiently for him. The horse looked over his shoulder and watched as his master dropped to one of his leather covered knees, black.

A loud painful moan exscaped the woman reaching his ears. There it was. He started running as fast as he could while levetating, then to fast paced flying. He was going northwest of his previous location. The woods... He shot into the air and slowed down a little, his sharp eyes running across the, thickly covered in trees, forest floor looking for where it came from. Another scream, off to his left, he started head first into the forest that most were fearful of. Then he saw a large man and small woman yelling at each other with force. The man could be described as a ogre of sorts, with patched short black hair on his head and a flat scrutched face. He seemed to wobble like jello and smelt as if he hadn't washed in days. He could smell him from his location of 10 yards away, so the man had to of stunk. The woman was beautiful with long blue hair and aqua blue eyes. She was healthy it seemed, probly only about 5ft 3inches, weighing no more than 120. The man leaned down and slapped the woman across the face, and she screamed again hitting the ground with a thump. The small woman got up though and wiped her dress off, with a little amazement from the ogre like man. "Fuck you!!" She said as she kicked his chin, took the back of his head slamming her knee into his face. She started to run at full force away from the man through the trees. She fell over a limb but got up and started to limp forward as the man moaned and cursed at his borken nose.

The ogre like man, that had atleast a good 200 pounds on the woman, lurched forward, blood spewing onto his dirty face and cloths. She started to limp/run faster. Then with a sharp turn, when he looked at something to his right, she hid behind a thick redwood tree, holding her knees up to her chin, as she waited cautiously. Then to her right something caught her attention. She saw a small ditch and picked up as many leafs and branches she could find within reaching distance, which seemed to be alot, and scattered them over the ditch, trying her best to make the ditch seem inconspicuous to untrained eyes. She toke a string from her dress, tien it off to one of the sticks towards the bottom of the pile on top of the ditch like hole. She took the string and pulled it over behind the redwood, sweat pouring off her face in exhaust and anticipation, dirt and blood in her dark blue hair.

She leaned over and threw dirt on the string, that was very apparent, compared to the dark brown black soil. Her light blue dress was cut up and mangled, covered in mud, dirt, and blood, some of it not her own. Just like her hair. She sat back down behind the tree and winced a little as she looked at her leg where she had tripped.

The ankle was a little swollen. A deep gash in her calve made her wince about a forth of an inch thick from her ankle to the middle of her calve. She tore her dress again, getting a strip of cloth from it, and tied it around the bottom of her knee cap cutting the circulation off from her knee so it would stop the bleeding. Then she sat and waited trying to catch her ragged breath, listening very carefully to any sounds. Crunch. She held her breath as she listened harder willing herself to hear something, anything. Crunch. The sound of someone coming. The man that was after her stomped. This wasn't him. Some one new maybe? She stood up as fast as she could without releasing any sounds that would give away her place. With a slight intake of breath she got up and turned her left cheek pressed aginst the warm tree. Blood pulsated in her ear as she waited for any signs. She leaned her face scrapping the tree softly as she looked around her left eye getting first glance. Then she turned her head fully to see. Nothing. She almost turned to run when she saw something. 'Wait.. what is that...' she thought to herself. Some one layed sprawled out on the forest floor about 15 yards from where she stood. The man, it was the man that was attacking her. 'What was he doing laying there?' She wandered.

She took a step forward and looked all around her, a crow off a ways was chirping as loud as it could. Then it stopped. Everything was earily quiet as she stood there looking around. Everything was To quiet. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as she got a better look at the man that layed there. Blood was around him. He smelt worse than before because of the blood and his filth. Her eyes got wide, and she turned starting at a sprint turning away from the fat log. She ran as fast as she could; her breath hitching, but she continued to run. She ran inbetween the trees weaving in and out. Town, she could smell it. Not to far from here. She continued to run hoping to lose whatever was back there. 100 yards, she just needed to keep running. 75 yards, 'your almost there.' Her mind told her. 30 yards, 'DONT STOP, DONT STOP.' She kept running as fast as she could. 10, 5,2,1, something grabbed her yanking her back into the forest. She screamed at the top of her lungs; her throat burning raw from force, to bad a leather covered hand covered her mouth. "SHHH.. shh.. sh.. I wont hurt you. I am only trying to help." A deep voice told her from behind her ear. "Now if I let my hand go will you promise to not scream?" The deep voice said again. She nodded as his hand let go of her mouth. She took a deep breath and was about to scream, but he took his hand and incircled her throat with it cutting off her breathing making her gasp, and her lungs twist with a burning pain which shot through her spine making her gerk to get free. He lifted her off the ground a few inches and whispered, "Now, you promised to not scream?" This was the first time she got a look at this man that had stopped her escape. He was handsome, built like a brick shit house, with a sharp nose, thinish lips, and dark brown eyes he was suprisingly gorgeous though short in stature. "Now you promise not to scream?" He asked quietly his fingers flexing under the leather gloves. She nodded again, her face going slighty purple, and twisted with pain, and almost suprisingly he let go with a wery gaze.

She ripped from his gaze, so it semed, and walked away hoping he wouldnt follow, fat chance. He continued to follow her as she started through the market place of the town. She looked over her shoulder and sighed; but started to walk faster, she swerved in and around different booths under things and over things. She continued on deeper and deeper coming short of the large palace by a few hundred yards. She sighed again and turned around, hands on hips. Her blue hair flipped over her shoulder and she looked the guy that had been following her this whole time in the eye."What the hell do you want?" She asked turning back to him. Her voice quivered a little because of the hoarseness it felt from screaming and running. The whole straggulation bit didnt help either. Her voice was raspy but still high pitched and strong which made him flinch slightly. The man continued to stare blindly at her. "Well, you have been following me this whole time; what do you want?" He was dumb founded for a moment. Did she not know who he was?? Or did she not even give a damn? Probly the later.

She kept her eyes on his eyes, they seemed to pull her, but she stood her ground and wouldn't back down. Then she spoke. "What was that all about back in the forest? Why did you chase me?" She said. He looked away for a second then back up; his eyes glittered misteriously. His arms managing their way to be crossed infront of his chest, even though he was short in stature it didn't seem to matter. He brought something with him it seemed that radiated off him. A slight smirk pulled at his already thin lips making his only dimple stick out; he had saved her, and he knew it. He walted over to a nere by stand and bought a fruit that had a red outside, and when he bit into it red juice slithered down the side of his crooked smirk, but he caught it with his tongue. She gave a look with her nose that said, ew.

"Nothing, nothing really. I heard a scream when I was in the fields and ran to find out what it was. Maybe I could help the person scream louder, but it was only a frail girl with an ofe attacking her. I couldn't let a dumbass take the glory in killing an ugly girl, now could I?" He said, arrogance dripped off him worse than the juice from his mouth; which he spat as he talked, the juice going everywhere. Good thing he was wearing black, although, the leather might smell later. He looked at the ground in thought. what a stupid fucking woman. He knew she wasnt ugly, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Infact, truth be told she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever looked upon, which is saying something. She was curvy in all the right places. She looked like a woman and not a stick. She was beautiful, and it seemed, he noticed, that even as he stood here now all the men looked at her with the same lust as he did, but atleast he hid it. She had high large breasts, a thin cut waist.. legs for days and round smooth hips. Who couldn't see that was blind. He wasn't blind, but he still wasn't going to tell her she looked as gorgeous as he saw, that would be unfitting.

She looked at him and cocked her head. Did he just call her ugly? The thought was purposterious, but the little shit called her ugly! "Well thank you good sir, but tis better to be ugly with a good shape than short and stubby and just for the record; I am the most beautiful woman on planet Earth!" She smiled as she looked at his face. It contorted. He looked so please with himself then utterly dumbfounded. Did this woman just call him short and stubby?

"Woman, I am not stubby! I am the strongest Sayian alive! I am the prince of this whole race! I am not stubby. I am Vegeta Prince of all the sayians! How dare you mock me!!" He said as he studdard out his respons. Everything got quiet. Everyone without missing a beat hit the ground on one knee with thier right fist over their heart. She stood standing her ground. After all, she may be on a planet full of sayians, but She was not a sayian. She was from a planet called Earth, here on a campain. She had only been here for a few days. Of course, she was staying with some friends from the Interplanetarian Convention of the West Division of the universe. or ICWD. She looked alot more delicate than all of the women around here. That is probly why everyone looked at her the way they did; she was use to it. She was the most beautiful woman on earth, of course, everyone has their own opinon. Not only, though, was she the most beautiful woman on Earth, but she was also the most intelegent Person on earth. Which was proved when her father and her took an iq test. He got a 192, and she got a 200 flat. She gloated for months and will for the rest of time.

"How Dare you, you insolante woman! I could execute you for less!" Vegeta said.

"Well, Vegeta, as Bulma Briefs president of Briefs Corps. on Earth. Which, just so ya need a reminder, gives you 90 of all your technology. I highly doubt you will kill me." She said matter a factly without raising her voice an inch. Vegeta gave her a glare that would kill. She stood her ground without faulter giving him an inpenetrable glare back. The uneasiness all around them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. By then everyone had gotten back up and were going bout their ways, Vegeta turning his glare on them making them scatter. Then like it was destined from Kami himself, they heard it. The sound of trumpets called and the sound of marching. Vegeta whistled loudly rememebering his horse. The king was coming. The horse obviously took a short cut cause he was there within minutes. Soldiers marching could be heard for miles, but it was so close it was like a stampied of a herd on step. Marching loudly with perfect interval were soldiers, and in the middle on a horse was the king, the forth strongest man in the world, coming short of Kakorate. Which was Vegeta's sparring partner. Friza second.

The king got off his horse and looked at the two. "Bulma! How are you? And your dad?" The older looking Vegeta inquirred kissing each side of her face. She blushed.

"Oh fine, fine, thank you King Vegeta! How is Queen Isabella?"

"Wanderful, where is your father this evening?" King Vegeta asked, Vegeta Jr. stood a few feet behind Bulma looking as if a ghost with a hat on ran by him giving out flowers. What the hell was going on?!

"Oh dad is back home with mom. He is always leaving and wanted to stay home so I came in his steed." She said as she explained. King Vegeta nodded in responce understanding always out in the wide space that was space and never being home really.

"So, where are you staying?" The king inquired.

"With a friend of the families, Kakarottos and Chichi's home. With of course, thier son Gohan." Bulma said smiling. The king thought for a moment. Wasn't that Vegeta's sparring partner?

"Well, why don't you stay with us? Have you ever even been to the palace?" The king asked

"Well, once yes, to this beautiful garden a long time ago."

"But all gardens that are here on Vegitasei!" The king said with a hearty laugh.

Bulma smiled and thought about it for a moment. "Well, I do have to use your science lab and give you different new technologies so I will be there anyways..." She thought out loud. "Yes, ok, I'll stay with you, but could Kakarottos family stay with me, PLEASE." She said, giving the proud king big blue puppy dog eyes. The king laughed again heartily.

"Yes, yes, fine fine! I never could resist thows damn blue eyes! Girl, you are lucky my wife has the same eyes as you; I see so much of my wife in you." The king said a little to wispy like. Bulma beamed at him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you! Ill got get my stuff!!" She said, and the king smiled at her and turned around and went and straddled his horse.

"Dinner tonight, Bulma, please say you will come?" The king asked

"Of course!" She said and smiled at him, he was like another father to her, and her real father spoiled the hell out of her.

"I'll send Vegeta to get you." He said and turned, giving a glare to Vegeta that was begging for him to just say something about it. Wisely, though, Vegeta kept his mouth shut, for now. The king turned and Galloped away as his soldiers marched behind him.

Vegeta glared at the offending woman, and all she did was smile and turn towards Kakarottos house, or who she called Goku's house. Vegeta humfed, got on his horse. A slight whisper of a smile graced his lips and he turned, his black cap flapped in the unknown wind, and he galloped away

Ok, so what do you think! Tell me about it and review!!!! Thank you! Give me encouragement to write more PLEASE!!!!! I'll try and update soon.

-Luv101-


	2. Chapter 2 The start

I am sorry I am so late! Please tell me what you think and review! Remember that I do not own DBZ or the rights. I hope you enjoy. This is R rated for a reason. So, please remember that as you read. Well enjoy, rated for: Violence, language, nudity (later), and vulgarity. -Luv101-

Chapter 2

Bulma stopped and looked back; just to see nothing but peasants that were meandering around the market place. She looked down at her torn dress and scrunched her nose at the smell of blood and dirt. Then she looked at her poor shoes she had bought years ago. They were nasty before this incident and really, she'd been meaning to throw them away, but they were so comfortable. They just had to go. She decided she needed something that would last a little longer on this planet; after all, she had only been on the planet for a week or so. This planet was full of warriors, born for war. She defiantly needed something that would last. She turned completely around and placed her hands on her hips and squinted her eyes a little just to see if there were any shops around that held what she needed. A smile curved on her pinkish red lips as she spotted am armor/leather shop. She started on her way there with one goal in mind, Cloths. She stopped when she finally got to the booth/shop and started to walk around looking at various items. By the time she made her way to the owner, to buy the items she had in her arms, she had: a black leather corset, black leather pants, long white shirt that tied in the chest area from where her caller bone meets in the middle to just on the bottom of her breasts, high thigh leather boots with a 3 inch heel, and a pretty hand knife she found in the mix of things. She did love her heels though. Setting her stuff on the counter type thing to buy the items she waited as the woman counted everything up.

"It will be..." The woman looked at her calculations giving it a once over, "300 corps." The woman said, Bulma handing her some currency. Corps looked like American dollars, with the king's head on it, back on Earth, but the currency on Vegitasei, was worth 5 times the amount of an American dollar and 2.5 times an English pound. Bulma has no problem with handing the woman the money because she was, after all, the richest person on earth. Her company, which her father built, raked in 1 trillion dollars in Profit every year.

Bulma smiled at the petite woman and walked away. She managed to find her way back at Goku's residents without another scrap with another ogre. She walked into the small cottage and was greeted with a very yummy smell. 'Chichi must be cooking.' was the first thought that popped into Bulma's mind as she made her way into the house. She walked into the guest room, of which she was sleeping in, and set her cloths on the bed. She stripped down to nothing and got everything into place, flipping her hair over her shoulder to add extra measure. She walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen to greet chichi and tell her the news. Right as she walked into the kitchen Chichi turned on her, greeting her with a big smile. Chichi was very lovely indeed. She was only 20 years old which was normal for a sayian woman to have a child about then. She had long black straight hair that was cut into feathered layers to frame her face and a slender, yet built with tight packed in muscle. Bulma wished she had her body because she looked awesome in a bathing suit and was the most beautiful woman on the planet, named by people magazine 10 times in a row, but she knew that she didn't have all that muscle and felt weak on the planet. So, in all honesty, she did envy her and the fact that Bulma was 25 added a little to the envy. Chichi then turned around and preceded in making a HUGE Lunch, after all, it was a known fact that sayians ate the most in the galaxy... Well, they took second in the eating contest to Horges which literally ate flying cars and other trash in a few bites. Don't worry though, she only saw one eat one car once on a diplomatic trip. The poor horge had a piece of muffler stuck to the top of his mouth... nasty business. "Wow Chichi, smells like heaven is going to have a little competition." Bulma said smiling at her best friend. Chichi gave her a soft look then smirked.

"Well then," Chichi said. "Hell is going to have a little competition tomorrow when the boys use the restroom." She said laughing as she added mounds of beans and rice to one of the dishes, mixing it up. Bulma winced as she thought of the dreadful smell that would come.

"I love your out fit Bulma, I didn't know you brought that with you. Love the shirt." Chichi said over her shoulder as Bulma said thanks. Bulma zoned a little as she looked around the small house. The house looked small on the outside but wasn't really that small in the inside. Bulma seemed to think so though; she lived in a castle like mansion back on Earth her whole life. The kitchen was not small to a normal standard. With marble countertops and an island in the middle where you would chop things and put your pans above the chopping area, it was very nice. Two fridges sat in a corner by themselves but packed to the brim with all sorts of Earth foods Bulma brought along with other food that was native to the planet.

Bulma had finally stopped looking dazed and confused and mused over what had happened today. She seemed content with how she had presented herself to the king and to the prince. She sighed and turned fully in her chair and scooted up to the table that was in the far right side of the kitchen (Bulmas right). Placing her elbows on the table and her face in her hands, she sighed. "Hey Chich (Bulma's nickname for chichi) Do you know what time it is?" Bulma said her hands muffling some of what she said.

"Ah..." Chichi said, "Its bout..." Chich looked over her shoulder at the grandfather clock that was in the living room that was to Chichi's left; she was facing away from Bulma's body. "2, why?"

"Well, I talked to the prince today, and the king." Bulma said as she looked down slightly for no apparent reason. She looked at the counter next to Chichi and thought what the hell. She got out of her seat at the table and walked over to the counter away from the frying and boiling food and took a seat on the counter. Chichi stopped what she was doing and turned to her left to look at Bulma.

"Whoa, no shit? What happened! Spit it out!" Chichi said excitedly. She knew Bulma was here for diplomatic reasons, but she didn't know she would talk to the king face to face.

"Well, the king kinda..."Bulma tried to find the words for what she was about to say cause she knew Chichi hated the prince to an extreme extent." Invited me to dinner and... for all of us to stay with him."

"Wow, awesome!" Chichi said excitedly.

"And..." Chichi stopped and looked at her like what else..... Bulma almost laughed but she knew that what she had to say would make Chichi a little apprehensive.

"Well, Vegeta is... supposetopickmeupand... escortustothecastle... inafewhours." Bulma said fast almost ducking as Chichi fumed.

Chichi took a few breaths while she faced the food that steamed in front of her.

"You mean that murderous, arrogant, rude, self centered, ass licking, douche bag is coming to my house??" Chichi said.

"Yep, you harpy, fat faced, rude, home maker, stupid as a log, wench." Vegeta said quietly as he leaned up against the frame of the door way that entered the kitchen. Chichi froze in the instant that she heard his voice. She shuddered silently as she thought of what she was going to say to repair the damage but there was nothing. Nothing she could say could justify or take back her words she felt as if she was going to die for saying such words to the prince then she would die with dignity. She turned around and crossed her arms with her lower back pressed against the handle that opened the stove.

She said... "You are a rude, pigheaded, self centered, hypocritical man. Cause if anyone has a fat face it is you cause I think the kissing of ass has gone from your ass and traveled to your over sized head!" She said with finicality. He smiled at her then smirked.

"You said self-centered twice you retarded swine. Now if you are done badgering I will ignore you for the rest of my life and be done with you." He said dismissing the name calling on the account that he couldn't keep his mouth from going slack at what he saw the previously dirty smelly blue haired woman turn into a raving sexy goddess. He never let his smirk waver however as he let his eyes travel up her body. He watched her feet sway slightly, dainty, in delight as she watched them go at it. Did she take pleasure in their battering? He mused at this for a moment and let his eyes travel up her legs that were covered in a second skin called leather. He felt himself go hard at the thought of pulling the pants down to her milky thighs. His eyes traveled further to the curve of her breasts and how they raised and fell each time she took a breath. Then to her neck, a thin gold necklace was on her neck with nothing on it but a small cross with six small diamonds on it. Her collar and neck was his favorite though. It slopped in the right spots and the bone didn't stick out like she was anorexic. Most the women he was introduced to seemed too frail even though they weren't. They looked ugly and skinny. This woman named Bulma that sat in front of him was skinny in the waist but very curvy and looked warm and soft. She was weak but her fire seemed to light in her eyes. Then he managed his way to her face and eyes.

He was stunned at how they sparkled. Then she looked at him, really looked at him. He had never seen such beautiful eyes. A rare green eyed woman would come along every once in a blue moon on Planet Vegeta but never blue. He had never seen such a perfect blue. The color seemed too good to be true. She seemed like an angel. It bothered him though; she sat looked at him but would look away and fidget and adjust. Maybe he was staring, but he didn't care. Who wouldn't stare?

"So, when do you want to go?" Bulma was the first to break the sick tension. "Well I do, Chichi did you make enough for Vegeta to?"

Chichi grumbled but nodded. They ate in almost silence except for the insufferable smacking that came out of Gohan, Goku, and Chichi. Surprisingly Vegeta had good manners and keep his food in his mouth. Nice change. After they finished eating Bulma announced that they needed to get there things because they were going to the kings castle. They all seemed over delighted they were staying there, but Bulma seemed a little apprehensive.

All of them made it to the castle without much incident. Bulma never changed, but Chichi changed into a little red piece that made her hair just light up and make it seem darker than it actually was, quite lovely Bulma thought. When they made it to the castle they were took on a tour of the place. It was Very beautiful more than Bulma could have ever expected. The science lab wasn't very impressive but that would change after she got a hold of the place. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. It had been a week since they had got settled in and it seemed that ever thing was going fine for everyone. Bulma though had a schedule of breakfast at 7 a.m., lunch 2 p.m., and dinner at 8 p.m... All her spare time was kept in the science lab where her heart lied. It seemed everything was going as expected till around 3 a.m. there was a knock on her door. Bulma got up out of her soft bed and walked to the door ready to get who ever was waking her up an earful.

A boy no older than 16 was in front of her. She seemed taken back by this but nodded at him. He stammered out his message and ran for cover as the famously known outspoken woman took it all in. The boy said. "The king needs you in the throne room immediately!"

Bulma got dressed quickly; jeans and a t-shirt seemed appropriate enough. She ran bare footed to the throne room her long blue hair down in long waved tresses. She stopped in front of the throne room and two huge guards opened the room. This was the first time she had ever been in the throne room and so she looked on in awe but kept her eyes forward as she looked around and noticed that she was the only woman in the room and that the room was filled with men in armor. She was barefoot. 'Good one Bulma' she thought. All the men stopped there talked and stared slack jaw at her appearance. The king smiled warmly at her and motioned her to sit on his right side as Vegeta sat on his left looking like someone kicked him in the jewls, and he wasn't aloud to kill them.

Bulma sighed with one thought in mind. This was going to be one hell of a long morning.

Thanks for reading!!! Please review, and I will update soon!! –Luv101


	3. Chapter 3 The mission

I don't own DBZ. These are fictional characters...

This is a rated R story so if you are underage I

Suggest not reading it. But who the hell cares... here

We go....

Chapter 3

Bulma took a deep breath and stared at the table, waiting for the catastrophic blow. Playing with the table cloth, she waited for something that was going to come wither she liked it or not but what... would be the question of the hour.

The king took a deep breath and let it out. "There has been an invasion on the planet Rune." Before the king could finish one of his elite generals cut in, Nappa.

"This is an outrage!" He said slamming his fist into the table making it slightly crack. It was well known that Nappa was from Rune and that the planet was an old ally with Planet Vegeta. The king continued as calmly as he could keeping an eye on all the men in the room, some of the most powerful in the universe gathered in a 'little' room hearing bad news... never good. Bulma looked on back straight and her hands resting on her knees with her

Legs crossed. Her business look she was well known for. "Freiza took 10 Kerine battle ships to rune and took it over. He had everyone killed but what is left is a complete and utter astonishment. He left one million people on the planet exactly with 1/4 the land untouched. Everything else scorched. So the two questions that come to mind are, naturally, why he invaded; why did he leave anything, and what do we do about it. Vegeta you should know better than anyone here about Freiza's nature of destruction." You could almost see Vegeta flinch whenever King Vegeta said 'Freiza'.

Vegeta, till 4 years ago, spent the last 10 years with Freiza doing all his dirty work. It was known how he was treated with Freiza. Freiza tried to break him but never could, with his little 'lessons on learning'. Vegeta would never utter a word and would never come willingly to anything he wanted him to do. But he held power over Vegeta so he had to do what he said in most cases. Most of the men and women that worked with Vegeta for the 10 years respected him but never took his side on anything. Rather his ass then theirs right?

Bulma sat wandering just what the king meant by his comment about his son knowing better than anyone about that things destructive nature. She had heard about this thing from her father. She would hear him talk about this Freiza but never really paid to much attention. One thing she did learn about Freiza from her father was that he was the harshest dictator

that had ever lived and that he did want all the worlds under his rule, but the planet Vegeta was to powerful and the shields that surrounded the planet were so technological that there was no fucking way he could break it more or less take over a planet with the most powerful beings in the universe on it, just no fucking way. Still, something didn't seem right

About what happened on Rune...?

Over in all the corners men, all geniuses in the art of war, paced back and forth lost in there own thoughts. The king himself stayed seated, but you could tell that he was lost in his own little world. Vegeta, though, she noticed was zoned out thinking of God knows what, and she was left just sitting there in her own thoughts like everyone else. Trying to analyze the situation and find a quick solution. 'Fuck this' she said in her mind and let her tongue wet her dry lips. "Ok, sire, how many people lived on the planet before this thing came and did that to them?" She questioned the king. She knew that this Freiza was trying to bait them. Telling them that no matter what in the game of war they would lose. Hogwash was the only word that would come to mind in her eyes. To put it bluntly all the men were startled at the way she broke all the tension and quiet.

The king looked at her in wander and stated very plainly, "Four billion, roughly." Bulma's eyes scrunched in thought she started to let her leg go into a tap like trance.

"What are the planets allies?" Bulma said letting her foot drop to the floor and taking a glass that was on the table and filling it with the tea that was made just for her. She had requested it earlier as she waited. A maid was always there to tend to what they wanted.

"Most of the east coordinate was the planets allies and a few planets in the west coordinate including Earth, your planet." One of the Generals in the corner said stopping his pace, then started again.

"Your father knows of this of course. He was the one that contacted us." The king said smiling. It didn't shock Bulma to know that her father knew before them. He was a workaholic to the core, now that was well known.

"Have you sent ships of medical aid and food supplies to the planet?" Bulma said in a worried tone.

"Yes, 100 elite ships every 5 days to give aid to the other ships and to switch the men out." The king said with a little satisfaction.

"What are you going to do with this action Freiza has made?" Bulma said as her mind started to turn wheels. When she said this, all the men that had been up sat down very slowly one looks to the other and another looking to another then tension seemed to cake on more. She started to feel slightly uneasy in this close proximity with such strong men. She had only been on this planet for a few weeks or so, but just that was enough to know that something was going through these bulky men minds.

The king took a deep breath and kind of looked away from her without making it horribly noticeable. She noticed it though and her mind started to reel as it started to set in what exactly he was going to do about this. She was much more wise then most gave her credit and that is saying something because it was known that she Was the smartest person, or just about, in the whole of the west section of the universe. 'He wouldn't even think it Bulma. Get a hold of yourself he wouldn't. Would he?' she thought in her mind. She looked at Vegeta for a little support, but it seemed he wasn't let in on what his father was going to do either so he was more than eager to know. "What," Vegeta started very slowly looking at his father. His glance or glare, it was hard to tell, saying speak Very carefully. "Are you planning on doing about this invasion of that lizard?" Vegeta said. The air in the room seemed to get a little claustrophobic, and some of the men started to loosen up their tightened uniforms. Vegeta was the strongest man in the universe, Goku coming to a close second. Vegeta was also known for his short temper. If compared he was more known for his temper and quick tongue than his strength...

The king didn't speak right away trying to find the right words. "We want a spy." The king said very plainly with out expression.

"What kind of spy?" Bulma said quite bluntly.

"Someone that can get very deep, that is strong and loyal." The king said as he took a cup of coffee that was handed to him with a bow from the maid that was to his left. Bulma gave her a glance and looked away trying not to stare. "We want a woman. We want you to go in Bulma. All of the men here with the exception of Vegeta have discussed this. You are strong, maybe not physically but mentally. You are not from this planet, but you are the daughter of the most brilliant scientist I have had the pleasure of meeting and being good friends with. That fact alone makes you one of the most loyal people that could go on this assignment. Also you are very beautiful. Freiza has always had a soft spot for beauty. He would look at you without hesitation and take you aboard his team." The king paused. Bulma sat trying to take all this in. All of this was true but from what she had heard he was horrible. If Freiza ever found out she would be dead without thought instantly. Vegeta sat in his seat his eyes ablaze at his father. He turned his unwavering gaze to Bulma questioning why she would even think about doing this. He could tell she was thinking very deeply about this.

Bulma sat there in the seat feeling plastered to it. She knew she could do this, but how was she going to do it? Was she just going to walk up to Freiza and say 'Hey how are you doing, so like could I join this little murder millions of people group? It really tickles my fancy.' Hell no she couldn't. How would she do it IF she even wanted to?

"So, how are we going to do this?" Bulma said. The king gave her a big smile and started to tell her how they were going to try and go about this seemingly impossible assignment.

"Ok," The king said and sat up more in his seat intertwining his fingers in one large type of fist setting them on the marble table. "We will be setting up a ship for you first thing in the morning. You will board the ship setting coordinates to Cruentous, planet of blood and fire. Don't worry it's not how it sounds, rather lovely in the winter section. That is where you are going to land, in the winter sector of the planet. Your father has sent us capsules for all your stuff to be placed on the ship along with a 3 months worth of supplies that will last your 1 month trip there and eventually your trip back home. Your goal is to get as much knowledge of Freiza's technology and other little tid bits you could come up with. We are all aware of how dangerous this is going to be that is why you will only have to stay for 12 months. That is it." Vegeta slammed his fist in the table making it shatter entirely.

"How fucking dare you! Who are you old man. We both know the woman will be killed! She is far to fucking weak and not smart enough to even make it a month with his scientists. Yes she might have a few looks but all that is going to get her is raped and tortured." Vegeta said standing up out of his chair abruptly making it fall back behind him. The king looked up at him then at Bulma. Her eyes glazed over and her aura started to flare around her. It was blue with sparks of friction in it. The room grew cold and tense as the king looked at Bulma.

She kept her head staring at the shattered table with her hands on the arm rest of her plush chair her knuckles going white. She looked up at Vegeta; she knew he was only trying to protect her, but how dare he call her weak and stupid! Of all the things he had to say he tried to diminish her intelligence in front of such important people. She looked up at him her eyes sparkling. She stood up in her chair the floor under her feet seemingly ice. She looked at the men around her, and they sort of looked away. She then turned her gaze on Vegeta. "Well pretty boy," She said with a smirk. "We will see who is stupid and weak wont we." She looked at the king and he stayed quiet wisely but just smiled at her. "One year, king Vegeta, that is it. I will be back here exactly one year from tomorrow."

She turned and walked out of the room leaving a gapping Vegeta in the mist of the men. She half walked half stomped to her room. She was almost there when she bumped into something hard. She looked up and there was Vegeta looking like he was going to kill her. A look that might have made her squirm a few hours ago but right now she was to busy being pissed off. He grabbed her arms by the elbow and slammed her into the wall that was to her left. She hit hard knocking the air out of her, but she didn't back down from him she stared defiantly at him. Not letting her glare waver or give. He was going to respect her. Something deep inside her wanted this more than anything. For him to respect her seemed like the only thing that really mattered at the moment. He looked at her with such a stare that would go into her soul. Then something happened she never would have expected.

He kissed her, kissed her with such force that her mouth felt that it would bruise. It hurt, but he wasn't unskilled. He knew what he was doing. She moaned into his mouth then hit him hard in the stomach not making him even falter in his kiss. "What is it with you?" He said as he pulled away and started placing kisses on her neck and behind her ears. She moaned lightly and shook her head without understanding. "I can't get you our of my head, all I can think about is the blue haired bitch that wont stop invading my thoughts and sometimes late at night my dreams." He said as he smirked into her chest as he started to take off her shirt. She was suddenly very aware that she was in the middle of a large hall. He pinched her right nipple and she moaned under him. "Tell me to stop. Tell me to fuck off. Tell me that you are going and that you aren't coming back. Tell me you are the wench I think you are. Tell me this." He said as he pushed her pants off and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was pressed to him with nothing but underwear and a bra. He opened the door that was next to his right hand. And he walked in the room. It was his room.

The room was large with a large balcony and fire place. A large bed was in the middle of the room. A bathroom sat off to the right of the door. He flew her to the bed and pressed her flush against the bed. "Just tell me to stop." She moaned and didn't say anything. He made love to her all night. Well they fucked the first two times, but when she started to get tired he made love to her. Really love to her. He didn't know this woman, but he wanted forever to know. "Little one, look what you have done to me already…" He whispered softly and played with the hair that had been driving him mad that he couldn't touch. He knew that she would make it back, but at what cost. He knew what happened on Freiza's planets and ships. He just hoped she would come back in one piece.

-that is the end of Chapter 3 review and tell me what ya think!!!

-Luv101-


	4. Just the Begining

Chapter 4 – Just the Beginning.

She awoke the next day and looked to her side. Vegeta laid very contently; his arms wrapped around her waist and legs wrapped around her left thigh. She smiled in a sort of way. She glanced over to the left corner of the room noticing a rather large German grandfather clock. She quirked her head to the side a little and squinted her eyes, an Earth clock? How interesting she mused for a few moments till she realized that it told time and that she was going to be late for her own docking ceremony. She cringed and scrambled to get out of the bed trying her best not to wake her new found lover. She wriggled out of his grasp and quickly pulled on one of his pants she found in his dresser drawer that was off to her right. She threw on a shirt that was obviously his and had been used, but it smelt like him. She leaned over him and got a pen out of the drawer next to the bed and wrote him a note and then smiled down at his body and gave him a soft kiss on the lips; she jumped up however when she realized he was kissing her back. "Vegete… I... I hove tew go…" She tried getting out as he started to try and strip her again, crushing her mouth in a very yummy kiss that was extremely hard to resist. "I am sorry." She said as she pulled away. "I'll see you again."

She said and smiled at him then left running as fast as she could down the hall of the castle to her room. She made it to her room and walked in intent to just capsule everything then just sort through it on her trip to Frieza's ship. As she walked into the room she noticed that everything was gone except for the furniture of course. She started to think what could have happened and then she realized that the king must have sent someone to come and get her stuff. That was the only logical reason she could come up with. She ran down to the docking bay and watched as rather muscular men were supplying her ship with different things. She frowned and started to help bring things on the ship. The men looked at her like she was crazy.

A large man that was bald and that had scars all over his face and arms walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing here girl? You have no clearance to be here." He girked her and tossed the stuff out of her hand and started to drag her off when she put her heel into his shin and took the back of his head and slammed it into her knee. "This girl," She said, malice dripping from her tongue, "Owns, designed, and will be traveling in this ship. And don't Ever," She paused and hit him in an uppercut, "touch a lady like that again." She said and hit him again in the face and when the words that she said sunk in his head he smiled up at her, looked her dead in the eye and said "Liar."

She almost took his head off with her foot till she heard the kings greeting to all the people that were in the room watching the spectacle. The king walked up to the two and asked what was going on, as he looked at the man with blood coming down his face and her in Vegeta's cloths. The part about Vegeta's cloths they would talk about later now about the blood. Bulma explained what happened, and showed him the bruises on her arms where he had grabbed her. The king started to laugh and told the soldier she was no liar and asked a man next to them to escort the man to the medical bay and then to the training room because he would be his sparring partner for the morning. "Honestly Bulma I hope you don't get in so much trouble on your way there. Here follow me inside we need to talk for just a bit." The king started to walk off into the ship and she was about to follow but turned back just in time to see the man she had just broken nose look at her with some kind of death glare. She flipped him the bird and continued with the king onto the ship. The king seemed very pleased with what she had done and continued to complement her. She would smile and blush. They went over a few things on the way to the control room.

They sat in the main control room, and he smiled at her. "And what are you smiling at?" She said then he pointed at her cloths and a blush spread throughout her face. "Have fun?" He asked then started laughing in a thick heart filled chuckle. She huffed and Got out of her chair and crossed to the other side of the room and looked out of the large window with a dream like expression on her face. The king smiled to himself and got out of his chair crossing to where she stood looking out at the men as they pilled items into her ship. They stared there together. She felt slightly awkward but let it be and noticed that the king smelled just like Vegeta. The king placed a light hand on her hip and smelled her hair. "You smell like the boy." He said in a whisper. "But," He said. "Better." Bulma's body tensed up almost immediately when his hand touched her. She couldn't believe the man! She kind of squirmed under his touched and walked away and sat in the pilot's chair. He slowly walked over to her and leaned on the panel in front of her. The men were almost done with loading the ship. A few more minutes of having to deal with the man's presence were all she had to endure, just a few more.

He looked at her appearance taking it all in. Her blue hair was thrown in a messy ponytail. She had no make up on and didn't need any. She was only 18 after all. A to large shirt covered her body to under her hips and loose pants. She had forgotten to put on a bra which he mused over. For some reason, though, she didn't really need one. She had a large, solid but soft, C cup. For an almost uncanny moment she seemed so incredibly beautiful to the older man. He wasn't really old only 45. Sayian men lived to be around 150 years old. Women of all ages lusted over him yet she didn't. She lusted for his son, the much meaner of the two of them. She lusted over His son. That, in a since, made him quite angry. After all, his son was younger, not as strong or intelligent. To him he was that way at least.

But contrary to popular belief Vegeta was very intelligent. Hell, the man knew over 100 languages fluently. He was stronger than his father. In fact, he was the second Sayian ever to turn Super Sayian in over 1,000 years. His father of course and every other person on the planet had no idea. Vegeta and Goku kept the whole thing a rather small secret. The only people to know of this discovery were: Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, and Chichi. That is it though.

He sighed and turned from her and left.

She started up the space craft, a little distraught.

She set the corrordinates into the main data base of Freiza's empire. She sat back and watching her beauty hit from 0- 1 light year (hour) in 10 seconds. When she was out of the planets gravitative pull she smiled and put it into cruise control. She also left a timer to wake her up in 2 ½ months.

She walked back to the sleeping chambers inserting an IV and her sleep gas mask over her face. And, so she slept in a deep dreamless slumber not to be broke for 2 ½ months, she sighed.

She awoke with a loud shrieking._ Fuck, she_ thought she took the IV out as cleanly as possible and the mask. She walked around a little groggily in the shorts and tank top she had on. She stopped for a second and looked around gathering her bearing and went for her cloths. She got her cloths on brushed her teeth and put her hair in a bun. She smiled for a second and turned away running for her capsules and necessities putting them in a pouch on her low hip bone. She wore brown leather Tight pants with a bustier type leather jacked that hugger her hips firmly and her tan made her blue eye bluer with just the bottom of her flat stomach showing. She walked to the main room and sat down in the pilots chair and started requesting permission to enter. She smiled when they told her to come right in. She put her seat belt on and started to enter the main star port.

She arrived with some military personal at the docking area. She saluted all of them in an American way, Japanese way, Vegitasian way, and then smiled. They all did the same them for different countries, and she was watched with 4 soldiers on either side of her walking to Frieza's throne room. There was already a line that they hit outside of his throne room. She half looked half glared at the man on her right as he started to rub her arm and when he smiled at her. Finally after what seemed forFuckingever she walked through the doors several guards lined the walls that were armed and a whole lot bigger and stronger than her. She had to walk about 70 feet in order to stand in front of the lizard like man. She stood her ground and it seemed like the walls were going to close in on her because although she was a scientist she also was claustrophobic, Very. She started to break a sweat as she walked to the ugly thing that sat on a high arched lushes throne in the middle of nothing with his back to high stone 100 feet from base to tip. He had large windows off to her right side that showed nothing but stars.

When she finally made it to him she did a slight bow the top of her chest bulging out of her top, a trick she found very early in life. Then she stood her back straight and her hands behind her back in a slight parade rest. He looked her up and down for a few moments. "You are very weak and couldn't hold your own against any of my men. You are very beautiful though. Concubine?" He sort of whispered it out just loud enough for them to hear. Then he barked a very high pitch laugh making her cringe inwardly but didn't let it show outward. The he got very quiet for a few moments still looking at her, finally he gave in asking her business. Then she started to think for a moment and said,

"King Vegeta sent me here, a Loyal to the King. I am a mechanical genius, and as his royal scientist he wanted to show you how we are such a great ally that with such great trust we can do this and trust one another." She closed her mouth in a short puckered frown as she watched him soak in it all.

For a second he didn't say anything but after a moment he looked at her and said, "We will contact your king and you will wait." Frieza left the room and after 40 minutes of waiting he came back out with a smile on his face. "You may stay in our scientist wing playing only second to Concord. He is a General 1st class. You will have clearance to everything Colonel 1st class. Piccolo here is a Colonel 3rd class and so on. You have 6 months to show me something extraordinary or you will be executed. Good luck little Blue." He smiled then turned his head his rid wine swirling in his thin fingered loose grip.

She was lead to a room that had a hand tracer on the door as a lock. She was lead into a large room with a bar and bathroom. She would have to work hard she thought about that a lot knowing she was lazy but knew the threat now wasn't her parents but life or death. She held her breath and fell to the floor of her new room. She started to cry and hack. When she was done with her little tantrum she curled up in a ball knowing she had to be up at 5 a.m. and worked till it was 4PM with an hour break then a 3 hour training session and then what she wanted for an hour and then bath and sleep and relive it over again. She sat and waited for sleep to come but whenever it was almost there you could hear an explosion or someone dieing outside her bedroom. She knew she wasn't to get much sleep tonight. She sighed and just started to cry again till she fell asleep.

OK SO WHAT DID YALL THINK? I love to hear everything everyone has to say so just Review it and hopefully I will get to you. Tell me in review so I know what I am going to do next! THANKS! –Luv101-


	5. Chapter 5 Bolski

I don't own DBZ so don't give me shit about it.

This chapter contains references and details of rape.

If you are 16 and under I don't recommend this Fic, but who the fuck cares!

Chapter 5-Bolski

Three of the longest months of her life were dictated, criticized, mocked, and yet she was victorious in her long effort. She had invented new shields that could only be broke by an extremely almost impossible code number. Because of this great accomplishment Freiza decided to hold a ball in her honor. He bought her a brand new white gown with clear stones that sparkled brought over from his home planet and sewn into her gown. She looked stunning with her hair lying on her back, in thick wavy blue curls. She walked with her back held vertical to the ground, she stuck out her chin making her neck look long and soft and her jaw line defined. She was running a few minutes late because of having to do a little over time in the lab. She made it though in one shape, as she walked up to the doors that entered into the ball room she could hear classical music being played and the conversing of the guests that she knew nothing about. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Suddenly the room became very quiet and the music was nothing more then a whisper in her ear as the blood from her body pounded in her head. Everyone started to stare at her. She wished they would look away. She wished they would go away and that she could go home at that very moment. After only a few seconds of this paranoia she had made her way over to the throne and had already bowed to Freiza. He nodded down on her and she stood. He waved beside him to an honorary chair that sat next to him. She, without hesitating, sat in the chair crossing one foot in front of the other and her hands patiently in her lap. Little talk was said between the two till a large man in stature made his way over to the Lord Freiza. The man was muscular large with thick black hair and emerald green eyes. Her breath would have been taken away several months ago but since Vegeta nothing had been the same for Bulma.

"And so, where is this genius of yours Frieza?" the man inquired without introducing himself to Bulma. He acted as if she wasn't even there.

"Why King Commador, the beautiful Bulma beside me is the fabulous genius behind the shield. She built and designed it." Frieza said matter afactly. The king looked much taken aback by Frieza and it seemed to take a few seconds to process. Then he turned to her, and in fact, his breath was taken from him, and he couldn't contain his lust. It showed through him. Bulma had been quite angry when he had not even noticed her but to now look upon her with lust, horse shit. Her anger showed because Frieza took note at her ki signature rising with great force. She stayed very calm though on her outside.

"I will buy her from you." The king said with more arrogance then even she could stand.

"No." Was all Frieza said and nothing was said after that. Several hours after the party had started Frieza dismissed the extremely dispassionate Bulma to her quarters. Just as she was about to leave Frieza handed her a mission packet with everything she could possibly need.

MISSION:

Bulma,

You are to take an extended vacation on the coast of Bolski. You are to learn everything you can about the culture and send it back to me. You are to stay no longer than 8 months. I hope I make myself extremely clean with this. Keep your eyes open.

All the things you need will be supplied to you on your visit. A card has been made for you to use as currency. Remember you are to keep a journal copy of anything and everything you encounter on your visit. Have fun.

FREIZA

She read the paper three times before she could realize what was happening. She was being sent away from the Lizard! Her mouth grew wet with anticipation and she went to her freezer and took out a bottle of some type of thick black liquor It seemed very thick. The proof being 140, it was made on a planet near the port and was imported in. She took 5 shots and went to bed with a smile on her face. The next day she would be on her way.

605 A.M. –Bulma's quarters.

Time seemed to have passed her because she was supposed to get up at 5 A.M to get ready. She got up hastily and took some aspirin and piled everything she needed together and capsulised it all. With a look of satisfaction she ran down to the docking area and to the ship she was going to be taking.

It took her a few hours to land on the hot planet. Sand and dust was everywhere getting into all of her bags and various items she brought along with her. She was lead to her "house" if you could call it that by a man that had long dark hair and dark blue eyes. He was tall about 6ft 5in, with a deep dark tan. His skin seemed smooth and not leathery. He was quite handsome. The place she was going to stay was made out of what it seemed like an exact replica of an Antebellum Mansion. Grasses and shrubs and trees where around her and everything seemed unnaturally natural. If that makes any since, to you. It was like she walked back into time.

Throughout her first night and day there all she saw were men and women that looked the same but with slightly different appearances. It was quite odd for her.

On her third day at the place she seemed to fit right in to everything. After 3 weeks of staying she was in her room reading a book on the culture of the race she came to know as Bolski's. They were an extremely protective group of people. The king was known as a tyrant as well. It seemed the man and Frieza were good friends and had a strong alliance. She looked closer at the book. She wandered if there was a picture of the king. As she flipped page after page she found nothing but dust and air. Finally though when she was on the very last page of the book a dark rough sketch of the king was found by her inquisitive nose. She knew him. He was the man from the ball. The arrogant, egotistical, Neanderthal. At first she couldn't believe that Frieza would do something like this but then she had to really think about what he had done to other people. If he wanted her to study these people then she would just she wouldn't stay here at this house. She had over heard conversation from maids that there dreamy master was to be home soon. They sounded excited. She felt repulsed. They said sometime that day or tomorrow. She would leave in the dead of night.

Late that night she packed a few bags of things and had made arrangements with an old merchant she had talked to about finding her a place to stay. He had obliged quickly as she showed him the card that she had on her. He would find her a very pricy place but anything was better than staying in a place with that man.

As she opened the window to her room at 300 a.m. it made a slight hiss sound but she sprayed it with some oil which made that go away in a hurry. She threw her bag out the window along with a rope that was tied to the bed that was permanently placed in the room with concrete to hold it down tight. She started to climb down as soundlessly as possible. Almost succeeding in her laborious task. She hid the ground with a thud making some reddish sand pick up around her. She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She started to walk away till she heard something. She ducked behind the house just as someone flew in with a rather ugly thud themselves. The person looked around a bit. The dark made it hard for him to see if anyone was there.

She held her Ki down as best as she could, one of the many tricks she learned while being in Frieza's delicate care. NOT. She seemed to wince away as she noted his head turning in her direction. She sneaked off to her right side going around the house again. She saw the woods she was aiming for some 30 yards or so away from the house. She had to pass over an empty field with a pack on her back and a man just some yards from her as well. 'What the fuck' she thought as she got a better grip on the bag and started her way through the field. She was sprinting all the way across till she heard a slight swoosh. She always cared a knife on her calf, a switch blade, just in case of course. She heard a tap behind her on the ground and she stopped and looked. Bad idea, a Large man in nothing but black was behind her making a growling type of noise. Her heart beat hit an all time high as she took the knife out of its place on her calf and started at a run as fast as she could away from the man. She made it a fourth of a way through the woods when finally it caught up with her tackling her to the ground.

It held her arms pinned against her side with its legs and stayed like that for a minute. The moon was out shining bright that night and she still hadn't seen its face. She angled the knife at the moon and then at its face. Finally as the light hit its face she could see.

It was that man that had tried degrading her in front of Frieza just the other day. The man she had tried to escape without him knowing was the one that found her escaping. He threw her bag away from her and picked her up pinning her to a tree. Tears on her face started to fall as she struggled with no avail. He let his hands stroke her sides as he humped her through their cloths. She had been wearing a dress, and he took that to his advantage and rubbed up her leg to her thighs. Her nipples perched without her assistance. She cursed them and her body as it was starting to give in to his rape. She would not let him do this. She decided to play along with his game for just a little while. She had promised not to fret or try and run away. If she did, he told her, and then she would be feeling his punishment for weeks. She nodded and he continued on.

He lifted up her dress and lifted her so that her back was pressed against a large tree and her legs on his shoulder her privacy on display for him to look at. He put his hand over her thigh and pushed her dress back and spread her lips with his fingers and started to pay attention to her clit with his tongue. She let him do this for a few minutes till she had her knife in her hand and she was playing with his cock in her left hand. He seemed to enjoy this as wrapped her fingers in his hair. Finally when she came he was letting her slide down his body and tree so that his bulging crotch could caress her wetness. When she felt him against her she repressed a moan and held the knife to his neck.

"You will keep your hands to yourself, and I shall leave and finish my mission. Is that clear, king of the assholes." She said quietly a smirk tugging at her lips. She enjoyed playing with this cock suckers life. It seemed so appealing just to end it for him.

"Fine bitch, you have my word, for now. After tonight I find you your mine." He practically spit out at her as he dropped her on the ground. Her bare butt got a few scratches from the landing, but he left as he said. He didn't bother her as she made her way to the merchant's house. He gave her a warm welcome and told her to stay with him for the night. The next day he would bring her to the place she would stay, while on the planet.

Tell me what yall think! REVIEW! LUV101


	6. Chapter 6 Sukki

Chapter 6 Sukki

While she stayed at the merchants place she kept her bag in a far corner of the bedroom she occupied. She never knew when she would have to leave. All in all though, the family she was staying with seemed nice enough. They were very kind to her and she had food and drink and cloths on her back and of course a roof over her head. She made sure she kept the journal up to date and after a month she sent her first full one back to Frieza starting a new one at the start of the second month.

She had been out in the field behind the cottage of the little blue house she was staying at. All the flowers were in bloom. The sky was a purplish gray as both of the suns were starting to set and the moons starting to rise. She wore a dress what was a light pink and stopped just above her knees. It had no sleeves and was form fitting and flared at the ends. A cool breeze swept her hair out of her face and made it flutter and dance across her bare shoulders and back. The moment seemed almost perfect with her arms full of wild blue and red flowers. A yellow flower was just behind her ear and most of her hair pulled over her shoulder. She continued on her way walking getting dangerously closer to the outer part of the property.

Something caught her attention up by the cottage and dirt road that led to the market place where the owner of the house would sell various items and trade. She started her way up to the house and opened the screen door in the back of the house and walked in. A large vase with semi dead flowers sat on the dinning room table, and she set the fresh flowers in the vase. She wiped her hands on her dress and straightened her back. She made her way through the small house and out the front door to see what had caught her attention. She smiled as she saw a young man probably only about 13, doing several different moves she had never seen before. The way his body moved seemed almost impossible. His small tight compacted muscles constricted almost painfully as he lifted his leg in a kick so far above his head she thought he might fall. She watched with great fascination. "Boy," She said catching his attention making him drop his leg and go into a fighting stance. He growled a little and she found it slightly charming and cute at the same time. "I am not going to hurt you. What are you doing over there? Don't you think you are going to get hurt doing moves like that? Why don't you go play with some of your little friends" She said quite innocently.

The boy looked at her and cocked his head, "Your stupid lady, this here is martial arts. Haven't you ever seen it?" He said. She figured he must have grown up in the deeper farm country of the place.

"Is this place full of warriors? I thought it was more country and for growing and selling crops, isn't that the point of this planet? To grow and sell crops I mean." She said in an almost knowing way.

"Well I suspect so, but not me. My father is a share cropper, but I want be a great fighter. Like, well, like the Sayians. They use to come here you know." He said and continued to do a few moves. He lifted his leg in the air with half his body facing the side and kicked low, medium, and then high.

"Who taught you how to fight? The Sayians? Who..." She asked her curiosity peaking.

"He told me to call him Sensei. Never told me his name, but he was awful strong. He could break me without effort. I want to be just like him." He said and continued with the various moves he was making with a dreamy look on his face. She smiled and walked into the house. She wandered if she knew this mysterious man. She wanted to know.

She walked back out after cleaning up around the little house a little bit. The suns had gone down and the moons were shinning with all their might. The night seemed almost unreal. It was much brighter here at night than what she was use to back home. She walked around to the back and sat in a chair and sat staring up at the sky. She looked at the stars looking for home. It seemed so far away, and was. It made her feel bad that she never told her family. She wished with all her heart to go back and give her dad a kiss. She hoped that when she left on the trip to Vegeta's planet that it wasn't the last time she was to ever see her father. Hope kept her going; life was much easier where she was at then where she could go. She kept all that in mind. Even if she made it off this planet would she make it past Freiza?

Tomorrow she had to go into town and get some things for the master of the house. She hoped she wasn't going to be too noticeable. She sighed and lifted herself up out of her chair and walked back into the house. She went back to her bedroom and sat down in the chair in front of her vanity mirror. She remembered she didn't lock her door and got back up and walked over to the door locking it, paranoia getting the best of her. Then she went back over to her vanity and sat down. On top of a stack of novels, which sat on her vanity desk, there was a rather large jar of lotion. She unscrewed the lid and set it down in front of her. She took some of the lotion and rubbed it throughouly into her hands then took what looked like the outside of where the lotion was at and set it next to her hand. It was hollow inside and she kept the card Frieza had given her in it. She figured that is how he would keep track of his property. She figured there was more to it then that but tomorrow she would use it. She needed a few parts and such. She was working on a new prototype for Vegeta. They were hand weights which you could adjust to different levels of intensity. It started at 2,000 pounds. She figured he would like them. She counted down the months till her return back 8 months.

Vegeta stood pacing back and forth like a caged lion. It had been only 4 months since she left, but he still couldn't get her off his mind. Everything seemed to remind him of her. Anything and everything that was blue made him think of her hair and long to run his fingers through it once again. It seemed though while she was away he worked harder on getting stronger than he had ever in his entire life. She invaded his every thought and the only way to get her out that helped a little was the pain his grueling sparring and shadow boxing caused, and the massive load of pushups, sit ups, and chin ups in the various levels of gravity. He had worked himself up to 300G's and everything seemed to be going well.

Then it happened, it was so sudden and unexpected. The GR blew up. It blew up while he was in it.

The huge explosion held him under like a large blanket of rubble. He couldn't breathe because the air was knocked out of him. The pressure of the tons and tons of weight weighing on his chest and stomach made him feel like a helpless human. He couldn't escape. From what he surveyed of his body and could feel there were Several broken bones and he wished to Kami that there wasn't any internal bleeding, but he knew that was to vain to expect. Then a sudden blackness engulfed him, and he grew silent.

Bright agonizing light burned his pupils and iris of his eyes as he was wheeled into an emergency room bed. Doctors where screaming and yelling everywhere; it made his head throb and pound. Nurses were running everywhere. One yelled for an IV and another shoved a needle into his arm with a pack of blood that sat on what looked like a hanger type thing; he had no idea. A doctor looked down at him, and he looked back. Suddenly everything started getting hazy and the doctor was saying, "Stay awake just a little longer, please, just a …" That is all that he heard before everything went dark again.

-10 Days Later on Planet Bolski

The suns were shining brilliantly as she was walking back from the woods. She had caught and killed a deer with her a new invention of hers that shot a sticky web over the prey and shot it with little needles poisoning and killing the animal instantly. She was dragging it back to the house when a very short and stubby old man was hobbling over to her. It seemed that he was running. She thought it must have been important so she dropped the ankles of the deer and ran to the man. He was huffing and puffing his black wavy hair flew in his face over and over and he leaned over and tried grabbing his knees over his pot belly of a stomach.

She waited patiently for him to catch his breath and with a slight puff of air he handed her a correspondence from Frieza. She looked at him with a look that questioned him. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders without saying a word and walked back up to the house.

She looked at the little metal disc and pushed an orange button on the edge of a small screen. This didn't look very good. A large image appeared out of it and she set it on the ground and took a step back from it. And she watched as an image of Frieza popped up and told her about Vegeta getting in an accident.

When the image closed she fell to her knees. Tears started streaming down her face, and she started to hack and cough on her own sobs. She fell and rolled on her back then her side and cried. She cried like she never cried before, the last time she remembered crying that much was when her grandfather died. She was extremely close to him and it was rather recent. She moved and heaved her body up but fell back to the ground coughing and trying to find her breath. Finally she cried her self to sleep in the middle of the field of flowers.

Finally she stood up and started walking back to the house. She walked into her room and took her cloths off. She went into her bathroom and started running hot water in the rather deep garden tub. The one she had back home was much more lavish but this would serve its purpose and that was all that mattered to her at that very moment. Soon she found her self dousing in the hot water and decided that it was time to get out. She stood and grabbed the towel that was laying on the toilet that was next to her and wrapped the towel around her and walked back into her room. She walked over to her dresser drawers and found a pair of pants and a shirt. She changed into a pair of pants and a skin tight white long sleeve shirt. She made up her mind that she would leave this place. She had to. She had to go…

Without looking back she grabbed her capsules and her bag that was in the corner of the room. She stopped in the middle of the room just to look over her left shoulder as she was walking out of the room to look at her reflection. She looked terrible with big red splotches all over her face and her nose was bright red and her lips trembled. Her eyes were extremely red and puffy and her eyes were watery with unreleased tears. She blinked and a large tear fell down her cheek and fell off her chin hitting the ground below her. She turned and left…

She went outside a far distance and before she hit the forest she turned and looked back to a planet that she hoped to never see again. She turned and walked back into the forest. There was a clearing she knew of a mile into it and she headed for it. She knew their would be a time where she would need a rather large clearing so during long nights when she couldn't sleep she would go out there and work her ass off trying to clear a large opening. During the day while everyone was away she would go out there and work more. Most of her time there was spent at the market place helping sell things because she was "nice to look at".

She continued to walk her pants became a little torn because she couldn't find her normal path. Brier bushes scrapped and tugged at her legs like hands from the earth. She stumbled and jerked but finally made it onto the trail she had searched earlier for. She started to jog because there was only a forth of a mile left. Finally in the distance she could make out the clearing. She walked up to it and stopped in the middle of it. Under her feet you could hear sharp crutches of sticks that were laying all about her. She stopped for a moment and looked up. The moons were full that night and the scene seemed almost too real for her.

She heard a sharp crunch behind her and she swirled around grabbing her gun on the capsule belt. Nothing was there. She took one of her capsules off her belt and hit a small blue button and threw it to the ground. There was a loud noise and smoke puffed out everywhere making her hair fly back behind her smeared face. When the dust and sticks and brush had settled there was a slight mist in the air of pollen from the flowers that were on the outskirts of the forest. She looked up at what the capsule had produced. Her beautiful space ship sat before her. She smiled and started forward. She took her bag and got a remote out. She pushed a few various buttons and a door opened up for her to go through. She was half way up the ramp when she heard behind her a yelling noise then some rustling. She turned fully around and looked and saw the king only about 30 feet from her holding the boy she had seen earlier in his arms. The boy was franticly moving about and squirming. "What is going on over there?" She said in a demanding voice. Her gun was already in her hand and aimed at the kings head.

He gave her a wicked smile and cocked his head. "Oh, just checking up on you… Good thing I did. Frieza didn't want his little girl scientist getting any crazy ideas of taking leave without notice, if you get my drift. That would be bad for his business and mine." He said. His voice grew deeper as he talked and less friendly. He seemed so cold. "That little bitch boy there I found in the bushes watching you…" He said and kicked the boy in the ribs while he was on the ground. The boy already looked like he had been beaten to hell from the man and when he kicked him you could hear the crunch of his steel toe boots connecting with fragile ribs. The boy gave a grunt and sat still for a few moments then lashed out and kicked the king in the legs making him fall to the ground and give a yell of surprise. Bulma walked right up to the king and gave a wicked smile.

"You know king, I am not so innocent. Just wanted to say you had your chance. Now go." She started to help the boy up gun still aimed at the bigot king. She looked down for a second and in that second the king grabbed her pushing the boy to the ground and tackled her to the ground as well. He fell on her knocking the wind out of her making her gasp for air. The gun had been tossed a foot from her hand and she couldn't get to it. He looked down at his pinned victim and smirked.

"Dejavu." He said with a wicked grin on his face and smacked the fuck out of her busting her lip open and making her nose bleed a little. The pain that flew through her face was excruciating. It felt like her eye was going to go out of her face. She fought back though hitting him with a well placed elbow in the nose feeling small cracks on the side of her arm just above the elbow. He howled in pain but continued his on slaught of smacks and rips at her cloths. She moved her head and saw that the boy had grabbed the gun and had it pointed at his back. She nodded and quickly moved from his body and the boy shot making the king fall in a lump at her feet. She gave a smile of relief and looked at the boy.

"It will be ok." That is all she could say and then she moved her leg noticing he was laying on it. "Want to come with me?" She said and he nodded at her. "Got any cloths or family or something?" She said and he shook his head. "Then when we get where we need to go I will get you some. I know a Great fighter that will help you if you don't mind getting your ass kicked… Would you like that?" He nodded vigorously, and she walked around the body of the discusting kind and up the ramp with the boy following just a few seconds after getting a last look at the fallen man.

As Bulma turned on the ship, in the pilots room, she looked over at the boy. He was rather young. She wandered what had happened to his parents. She really didn't feel like talking at the moment either. His palms were sweating though and she knew he was excited. "I never caught your name." She said

He turned to her and gave a deep smirk. "Sukki."


End file.
